Proper flow of cooling fluid to wet-clutches in a clutch assembly is vital to the proper performance of the wet-clutches. Also, proper flow of cooling fluid results in a longer usable life time for the clutches. Typically, cooling fluid enters the clutch assembly near an inner circumference for the assembly and is pushed radially outward, toward the clutches, by the centrifugal force generated by the operation of the clutch assembly. However, many clutch assemblies include axial openings through which cooling fluid can flow out of the assembly. Thus, as the cooling fluid is pushed radially outward, it also leaks axially out of the assembly, reducing the amount of cooling fluid reaching the clutches. It is known to use extra components, such as plates and deflectors, to block these openings. Unfortunately, these components are in addition to components already necessary for the functioning of the clutch assembly. Therefore, these extra components add to the size of the clutch assembly and the cost and complexity of building the assembly.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a clutch assembly that uses to the greatest extent possible, components, already in place for the mechanical operation of the assembly, to provide flow channels or chambers that minimize axial flow out of the assembly.